Visiting Day
by laffertyluver23
Summary: Jack visits Bobby in jail. Slash.


Title: Visiting Day

Pairing: Jack/Bobby

Summary: Jack visits Bobby in jail. Slash.

Warnings: Be prepared for a mean Bobby.

Disclaimer: I do not own Four Brothers….duh

Jack shakily flicked his cigarette to the ground and entered the county jail. He was always unexplainably nervous on a visiting day. Jack had tried- in vain- to figure out what was so nerve-racking about visiting Bobby in jail; it wasn't his first time going to the county jailhouse, and probably not his last.

After a series of metal detectors, Jack greeted the guard who would escort him to Bobby with a polite nod. James, the guard, was a nice enough guy, he had been the one to walk him to Bobby most of the times he had came.

"Name please?" James asked, starting off the familiar routine of visiting day. Jack answered all the questions, showed his identification, and allowed James to search him. At first these procedures had scared him, but now the routine was welcomed time for him to collect his thoughts before seeing Bobby.

"Follow me." Jack followed James to the visiting room. Large bay windows on either side of the room offered a glimpse of the beautiful November day that many of the its occupants would not be able to experience. The walls had been painted a soft yellow, giving the illusion of a child's nursery instead of a prison.

"Jackie." Jack snapped his head toward the familiar voice.

"Bobby," other than a fuller beard he looked the same. Jail had yet taken its effect on him. Jack reached out and pulled Bobby into a hug.

Bobby pulled back, eyeing Jack. "You've lost weight," he stated.

"I always do," they both knew he was referring to the other times Bobby had gotten thrown back in.

"You look good though, in those tight-ass jeans," Bobby's eyes darkened with lust. "You'd look even better out them."

Jack rolled his eyes and sat down at the table. "I'm fine, thanks for asking," he said sarcastically.

"I do what I can." Bobby drawled.

"I mean honestly Bobby, I've been visiting you for three fucking months and not once have you asked how this is effecting me. Every time I come in here you start off with some lame-ass line about screwing me. I want a real conversation with you, I deserve at least that much." Jack continued like he hadn't heard Bobby.

Bobby snorted as he sat down across from Jack. "You don't deserve shit."

" I don't deserve shit? Who comes in here and visits you every time you decide to do something stupid and get your ass thrown back in here? I do Bobby, I'm the only person who gives a damn about you, and for that, I do deserve 'shit'!" Jack's angry outburst surprised himself, he'd never raised his voice to Bobby before.

Bobby leaned back in his chair, amused. "First, you don't yell at me, _ever_. Second, are you done?" Jack just stared back at Bobby. "Good, so how's Angel?"

'_What the hell?' _thought Jack.

Bobby read his expression and continued. "You wanted conversation, I'm giving you conversation. So, how's Angel?"

Jack sat bewildered for a moment, then regained composure. "He's fine, holding up surprisingly well considering he's still over in that shit hole. He should be home by Christmas though."

"That's good, what about Jerry?"

"Jerr and the kids are great, Camille too. You should've seen the girls at Halloween, it was too cute. Danielle was a bumblebee, and Amelia went as a fairy. Apparently she wanted to be 'just like Uncle Jackie'."

"You're joking." Bobby laughed.

"Unfortunately I'm serious." Jack looked over at Bobby chuckling. This was what he loved about Bobby, how he'd let his guard down just for him, like he was the only person deemed worthy enough to see Bobby vulnerable.

Bobby's smile softened. "What about you Jack?"

"It's hard Bobby, I miss you so much. I hate it when you're gone."

Bobby looked back at Jack, his face creased as if debating with himself. "Are you sure you miss me?" he questioned.

"Of course I am. I haven't been able to truly touch you in months."

"Really, 'cuz I think you've been plenty 'touched' in the last few months," Bobby's eyes started to darken, but this time not from lust.

"Bobby, what are you getting at?"

"What am I getting at? What I'm fucking at Jackie, is that someone told me they saw you at a club Saturday night with some little fucker all over you, grabbing at you and shit. If he tried to sleep with you I'll kill him, I'll rip his fucking throat out, I swear!"

Bobby's eyes narrowed accusingly at Jack. "I bet you slept with him, you fucking slut." he leaned back in his chair, realization hitting him. "God, I knew you were a slut the minute Ma brought you home. After all, I has you bent over my bed in less than a year. What were you, thirteen, fourteen?"

_Fourteen_.

Bobby's face was a mask of pure disgust. He looked over at a pale Jack, whose eyes were glazed over and distant, his mouth slightly open, trying to bring in air to breathe again.

"Aw, did I hurt his feelings?" Bobby sung. "The truth hurts Jackie, you're a slut; your father knew it, and now I do too."

Jack snapped. "Don't fucking bring him up!"

Bobby slammed one hand one the table, using the other to point a finger in Jack's face. "If you ever fucking yell at me again like that I'll hurt you far worse than he ever did!"

Jack's breaths were ragged and short. He wanted nothing more than to cuss Bobby out, but he knew Bobby would deliver on his threat, so he kept his mouth shut, and continued to glare at Bobby.

After Bobby was sure Jack wasn't going to say another word, he removed his hand from Jack's face and sat back down. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I just don't like it when you yell." Bobby shifted his eyes to the table.

Timed passed in tense silence until Jack decided to speak again. "Who's Riley?"

Bobby looked up at Jack. "What?"

"Some woman named Riley stopped me in the grocery store and asked me how you were holding up. She said for me to tell you she was sorry she hadn't visited you yet." Jack knew he was setting himself up to be hurt. "How do you know her?"

"We worked together."

Jack felt relief that he knew wouldn't be supported. "Oh, so you all are like friends?"

"I guess, sure." a smirk began to form on Bobby's lips, a smirk that always ended in tears for Jack.

"What do you mean, 'you guess'?" Jack asked tightly. He knew what Bobby was going to say next and began to mentally prepare for it.

"I mean, I guess you could consider us friends, but since I'm sleepin' with her she'd probably consider us more."

Jack expected it, but hearing the words from Bobby's mouth hurt him a hell of a lot worse. "Fuck you." Jack whispered. " God, why do you always feel it necessary to hurt me every time I piss you off. I'm done with this, whatever _this_ is." Jack made to leave the table but felt a strong hand grab his wrist.

"Sit down."

"Maybe you didn't hear me Bobby, but I said I'm fucking done!" Jack tried to free himself from Bobby's grasp, but wasn't strong enough.

"Will you please just sit down?" Jack looked into Bobby's eyes, trying to see if the need was sincere. He couldn't tell, but decided to sit down anyway.

"Why Bobby? Why do you get pleasure out of treating me like shit? I love you so much, and I've given all of myself to you, but still you hurt me. I can't imagine life without you, but I'm so fucking tired of this relationship. I'm tired of the fighting, the drinking, the cheating, and especially the jail time. I want to feel good again, I want _us_ to be good again. I want you home and sober, and I want to know that I'm all you want and need." Jack stopped to wipe away the tears he hadn't realized had been steadily falling since he sat back down. "If you can't change Bobby, then, then I-I-,"

"What? Then you'll what, leave me?" Bobby barked.

"Yeah." Jack said, looking Bobby in the eyes.

Bobby sneered, but his glistening eyes made him appear more pained than smug. "I love you more than anything in the entire world, I swear on Ma's grave on that, but Bobby Mercer don't change for nobody. I do what and who I want, when I want, and screwing you isn't going to change that. I'm sorry to hurt you Jackie, but I'm not the kind of guy who's going to hold your hand and open fucking doors for you. I'm the kind of guy who's going to ride you so hard you won't be able to walk right for a week, get drunk when I feel like it, and smack you around when you piss me the fuck off. That's the kind of person I am sweetheart and the quicker you learn to deal with it the happier you'll be, because there is no way in hell you're leaving me, not you. "

Jack looked at Bobby with fresh tears in his eyes, his bottom lip trembling. "What am I then?" he whispered.

"What?"

Jack cleared his throat. "You just said what kind of person you are, so I asked what kind of person am I?"

"Visiting time is over folks!" a guard yelled in the distance.

Bobby smiled as he got out of his chair and placed his hands on either side of Jack's face, leaning in until he was nose to nose with Jack. "You Jackie-boy, are the kind of person who does whatever the hell I want them to." he said softly, and leaned in all the way to kiss Jack hard on the mouth. Jack stared into Bobby's eyes. They were darker, as if pure evil had changed their color.

As Bobby left he called out, "Remember Jackie, you're mine and I love you, always and forever."

Visitors started to file out. Jack stood on shaky legs and walked across the visiting room, noting how through one of the bay windows he could see how clear the sky was, and the leaves changing colors. A particular tree caught his eye with its deep red and golden leaves, it was gorgeous. But at the bottom he could see a group of leaves, crinkled and brown, clinging to the branches as angry winds swayed them back and forth, until the began to fall- broken but free.

"Peaceful, huh?" James asked, breaking Jack's thoughts. He was standing at the exit, waiting for the last of the visitors to leave.

"Yeah, very." Jack replied, his eyes remaining on the leaves outside.

"So, same time next week?"

Jack bit his lower lip. He could still taste Bobby, all the anger and passion that made him Bobby, and a pained smile briefed his face. Bobby was right, Jack was his forever and always, and leaving him wasn't going to change that.

"Yeah, same time."


End file.
